


chess

by voksen



Series: WKverse [47]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crawford analyzes farblos</p><p>prompt: mind games</p>
            </blockquote>





	chess

Crawford does not like it - to put it mildly - when things don't go according to plan; the more drastically, the more he hates it.

Farfarello coming home covered in blood with Rosenkreuz's pet witch and Farblos after him is not even in the same galaxy as the script he'd been working from. Farfarello and Schuldig have a tendency to do that, to come up with something totally unforeseen, if he's not watching them closely enough, and he resents the idea that he has been careless, even if it's his own accusation, even if it's truth.

But he has no time to sulk; he had planned this confrontation for later, but he has no choice now, and he'll have to play the cards he has.

Sergei: his psychobarrier could prove somewhat of an issue, but if they can catch him by surprise, any of them can take him down.

Amlisch: the spying might become a problem, especially as Schwarz is rather visible at the best of times; the illusions, likewise. He will, he thinks, need to have backup plans for his backup plans - eventually, Amlisch will underestimate him and be snared by it.

Sylvia: here is the real problem. Not in her physical and psychic abilities, though she's strong; he doesn't think she has Nagi's capability, growing as the boy still is: they should be able to kill her easily enough. But - he knows her, and intimately; he's seen the way she works, knows what she can do. He sees echoes of her in Schuldig, sometimes, and there's no mystery as to where that came from. No, the issue with Sylvia won't be with taking her down, it will be with doing it soon enough, quick enough, that she doesn't steal his team out from under him.

Schuldig speaks of her admiringly - more than that, really - and Crawford represses his annoyance. It seems the game has already begun, even if the players have not yet all arrived.


End file.
